


"Hello, Daddy."

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Liam Dunbar, Beating, Break Up, Confused Liam Dunbar, Creepy, F/M, Family Feels, Framing Story, Good Theo Raeken, Heavy Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mother's Daughter by Miley Cyrus, Mpreg, Raekens, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Summary: Theo is already mated to Liam, they are spending their last high school year together and planning to go to college, the pack seemed to accept that they are together and Theo has big plans for their last prom - when Hayden comes back in town. The distance starts to grow between the Babywolf and the First Chimera, accusations start to settle in between them as Hayden's abusive boyfriend could be watching from any dark corner and somebody from the pack keeps leaking information about the hiding girl's whereabouts. But who is the one doing it?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 57
Kudos: 71





	1. I want to kill you, but I won't

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have attempted to write something like a mystery but please, feel free to give me feedback because I am not so sure of this one. But this is just the beginning, so be prepared.  
> The tags and warnings apply to the whole story, but if you don't find for example any "non-con" parts, it only means I yet did not get to the point where it will occur, but it _is_ going to happen. This is not really a fluffy or a heartwarming story, a bit gory, a bit messy, a bit dark, but yeah, hello, this is me XP

Laying on his back in the damp grass wasn't what Theo considered a good time. However, Liam curled up on his chest, cuddling into him stroking his skin like some kind of treasure while watching the sundown on the edge of a clearing far away from the city made it a quite okay experience. Liam nuzzles into his chest and hugs him a pit tighter, and Theo thinks, that getting his clothes damp is worth it, after all.

***

"You WHAT?" squeaked Stiles as an electrified squirrel on the video call, blinking at them with huge eyes. "Okay, Liam is he forcing you to do this? I am sure whatever drugs he dumped into you can be reversed, and we will be there to get you out of his grasp right away-" "Stiles, stop!" cut Liam Stiles off with a hard edge in his voice. "I love Theo, I am in my right mind, and he doesn't force me to do anything!" Liam snapped. An until now, speechless Scott broke the silence. "Okay, I did not expect that," he said with a faint laugh, and Liam laughed along, Theo kinda awkwardly shifting in from of the camera; normally if he wanted something, he took it, no matter what it costs or who he hurt in the process. But earning the pack's approval or at least making the acknowledge the fact that he and Liam love each other and are together was not something he could accomplish with blackmail or threats, but he still needed, and without being able to use his weapons of choices he felt pretty vulnerable and fidgety sitting in front of the tiny piece of technology recording them for the others to see.

"Me neither," Stiles said. "I did," Lydia said, casually shrugging and leaning back into her chair, in the background her room in her apartment. "Baby, what?" Stiles asked, and Lydia chuckled. "No offence, Honeyboo, but I am the one who has seen this coming for a long time, and you are the one in George Washington." Everybody laughed at that.

At the end the pack took it relatively well, and the Puppy Pack also was quite happy when they saw what effect both boys had on each other - Liam was controlling his anger so much better and Theo started to develop as a socially sensitive, normal person.

***

The sound of the sheets being torn to shreds wasn't completely drawn out by his loud moans, not afraid to hold back as Liam's parents were out of town, laying there, Liam pounding into him with force. He was splayed across the sheets, gasping for air in the white-hot pleasure that flooded his mind and Liam's hands being the only weight that kept him grounded, wrapped tight around his thighs.

Liam leaned forward and started to suck on Theo's neck. "Are you sure you want this, The?" he panted and kept on thrusting into him but his arms wrapped around Theo lovingly and his eyes were clear, ready to give Theo and out if he still wanted to back out. But Theo wouldn't ever have dreamed of that; this boy was all he wanted, the person that taught him love, humanity and so much more, this beautiful and strong soul, this wonderful man. He wanted Liam to claim him, to call him his. He wanted nothing more. "I want to be yours, Liam," he said, voice a little higher pitch than normal, but he insisted to himself that it happened because Liam was still giving it to him good.

Liam's happy smile was beautiful ad Theo might have seen a little more water in his eyes than normal when he leaned in to give Theo a kiss that stopped everything in the world, and the chimera couldn't help but think, this is what paradise is like. "Theodore Karl Raeken," Liam said, speeding up his thrusts, nearing completion just as quickly as Theo was "I love you," he said, and with that, he bit down on Theo's neck. His fangs sunk in, deep into muscle, veins and nerves, and it hurt, but at the same time, Theo felt like flying. It was Heaven, and Theo knew, he would never love anyone ever again, but this man.

***

Theo slipped a cheer girl a written note and quickly gestured her to leave and he also left, turning around just to find Liam staring at him suspiciously. "What are you doing?" his mate asked tentatively, and Theo smiled charmingly. "Nothing, baby. Why are you asking?" he said while laying his hand on Liam's shoulder.

"Don't baby me. Theo, I see those written notes you are giving out to people. What are you up to?" he asked, half-mad and half-worried but seriously. Theo needed to get off the hook. "I promise I am not up to anything bad, Babywolf," he said, this time already with a little bit less of his typical confidence. Liam seemed disappointed. "I thought we promised no more lies, Theo. Even if you killed someone, you know you have me, and I will stand by your side," he said, giving Theo a kicked-puppy look, which was not helping Theo making feel any better. "Why can't you trust me, Theo?" he asked, and Theo almost just blew the whole surprise to calm Liam down, that he only organises a serenade for him to propose to him. But he stayed strong - this confession won't come out if he can help it.

***

Somebody ringed the doorbell, and Liam growled annoyed in Theo's arms, who was already awake, being the morning bird he always had been while Liam was more like a night owl. "Theo, please go get that," Liam whined, and Theo slipped out of bed, pulling some loose training pants on and walking casually downstairs before opening the door. His heart froze and then started to race in a violent rhythm again as he stared at the girl on their doorstep, wearing torn clothes, shaking and her eyes wide with fear. "What the hell are _you_ doing here? And where is Liam? I need to talk to him right now!" she said hysterically, and Theo felt his biggest fear coming alive. Being shocked and terrified Theo couldn't say anything except for gasping out: "Hayden."

***

"He is completely obsessed with me! I tried to get away, but he finds me everywhere! Please, you have to help me!" she cried, and Liam hugged her to his chest.

Apperently Hayden moved out of town to get away from the supernatural, and just a year later she comes back because her werewolf boyfriend won't leave her alone after she broke up with her and has been harassing her ever since. Liam is annoyingly helpful and kind to her, and Theo feels threatened, even if he doesn't allow himself to show it. "Of course. Of course, we will help," Lim said, rubbing her back while hugging her tight to try to ease her shaking. "We will protect you; you can stay here, okay? You have your place here. You belong here. You belong into the pack." Liam keeps on talking, and Theo knows that things would turn bad very soon; she has been here before him, the whole pack seemed to welcome her back with open arms as soon as they learned she came back, and Theo feels like as if somebody would constantly be sucking the air out of his lungs.

Sometimes it is so bad that he can't even fall asleep, ending up watching Liam's beautiful, relaxed face while his mate is resting. He is a sight to behold, an angel. An angel Theo would do anything for; he just sometimes wished it wasn't so painful.

***

"I am not sure we can practice this evening, Theo," Annabell said, giving him a sad look. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you, but Coach is out of town, and the studio will be closed." _"Oh, Great!"_ Theo thought. Maybe he should just give up the whole serenade/proposal-with-show thing and organise some romantic picnic in the woods. "Oh, okay. No, it's chill," he shrugged, but somehow the dancer grew into being one of the very little people who can by some measure see through his act. "Theo, what is wrong?" she asked gently but still stern, reminding Theo a bit of Lydia. "I can see something is troubling you, and you can tell me."

And Theo was not a person to break down, but Hayden coming back, the planning of the proposal and generally that fact that he was never once cried since he was eleven years old got to him, and he broke down into uncontrollable sobbing. He hugged Annabell tight, and she hugged him back, latching into her like a newborn spider monkey and crying like a baby. He felt like his chest was about to be torn open as he kept on fighting for breath, only to sob more.

They ended up sitting on the concrete of the ground and leaned to the wall, their legs tangled as he still clung to Annabell like some human rag doll, but she still kept whispering encouraging and kind words into his ears, that it was okay to cry, that she is here for him and that it is going to be okay.

After what must have been like hours, sobbing himself tired and dizzy hidden in the garbage containers behind the school where no one ever came Theo took a deep breath and looked up at her and Annabell rested their foreheads together, looking deep into his eyes. "It is going to be okay."

And for some reason, Theo simultaneously felt hopeless and hopeful.

***

"What is wrong, honey?" asks Liam after a failed attempt at making out in their beds in the evening. Theo just pulls him closer and buries his head into Liam's chest. Even if he is the taller one he still fits perfectly on that muscular chest and he just clings to Liam's back more tightly at the thought that maybe he wouldn't be the only one who can fit good in here. "Please, Theo, talk to me. You reek of anxiety," Liam said, and after laying there for a couple of seconds, Theo spoke up. "I don't like it that she is here." "Theo, she is in-" "Yeah, I know she is in danger, but she keeps trying to hit on you," Theo interrupts heatedly, just to burry his nose deeper into Liam's chest, clutching to him like a giant teddy bear.

"Maybe she is, but I will talk to her and tell her straightforward that I am mated and happy with my mate, furthermore not interested in any plus partners. Will you be okay if I do that?" Theo nods after a minute of consideration. "But we will make out, for a long time, in front of her, so that she will see the point herself," said Theo like a real-life Grumpy Cat and Liam laughed; heartfelt, happy and easy laughed that eased Theo's nerves like nothing in a while and he slept like a baby on Liam's chest that night.

***

Theo wanted to hit Hayden into the face. With a chair. Made of metal. A couple of times. In every minute.

She was trying to weasel her way back into Liam's arms, and no matter how obvious Liam made it that he is taken and happy, she wouldn't take the hint and stop. Theo even managed to get the two of them to make out in front of her - very, very thoroughly - so that she could see the situation pretty clearly, but she was pretending to be blind.

The boyfriend - Victor - kept on finding her, no matter which pack member's house she stayed at. He kept finding her, but only the pack members knew where she was staying. "Somebody gives him information about me," Hayden said in an evening, sitting in front of the TV with Theo and Liam cuddling next to her on the sofa. "A pack member leaks it to him," she said, and Theo felt Liam stiffen up in his arms.

Graduation was coming, the date of the serenade was getting closer and closer, and Theo was still behind with the choreography for the group of dancers and the band playing for the serenade, they had tests and essays to hand in at every second class all day and Coach decided to be a bitch and make the team 'work fr their money'.

Theo came out of the locker room, leaving Liam behind to get ready and then drive themselves home. He stumbled towards his car, ready to fall asleep on his feet when he sees who is leaning against his truck, measuring him with cold glances. "Looking like a wreck, Faux-Alpha," she said as a greeting and Theo just wanted to get straight to the point because he was too tired fr her crap right now. "Cat to the chase, Hayden, how can I assist you?" he said with an edge of heavy sarcasm in his voice.

"Okay, you are right, let's get to the point. You," she poked Theo on his chest "better not say one another jealous word about me or I will have to make your life harder than it must be," she said. Theo raised an eyebrow. "Are you threatening me, you little cockroach?" Theo hissed, simply impressed that after taking care of her and taking her in she had the audacity to do it, but the chimera realised he really shouldn't be surprised. "I am making a deal. Give me a free path and Liam will never find out you are cheating on him."

Theo burst out into laughter, loud and gloating because he was doing anything _but_ that. He would never cheat on Liam. _Never_.

"I always suspected that you don't really have a solid sense of judgement but this? You are more delusional than I thought, Straygirl," laughed Theo into her face. Hayden didn't seem to be affected, she just pulled out her phone and showed him a picture. A picture of him sitting on the concrete with Annabell, their foreheads touching, legs tangled together. Theo froze; this picture looked like as if he _was_ cheating on Liam with her. Shit! "This is not what it looks like," Theo said firmly and now it was Hayden's turn to laugh, mean, satisfied and loud. "This is what a cheater would say, now isn't it?" she smirked and pocketed the phone. "Don't bother to try and steal it. I have saved copies in three different places."

Theo wanted to snap her neck right there. But he couldn't explain her disappearance so regrettably, this one had to wait. "So, do we have a deal?" asked Hayden. "Oh Hayden, if you had it on paper, I would even seal it with your blood," sneered Theo and Hayden laughed, again. "It is a pleasure doing business with you, Failure."

She walked away and he kept gazing after her, planning his revenge and his next move, so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Liam walking up to him, ready to go home, calling out his name multiple times.


	2. I should kill you, but I won't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden is not afraid to use her blackmail on Theo. Liam is getting more cold towards Theo and the stalker gets more and more violent. Theo arranges a meeting that goes tragic and leads to even more tragic events.

"Theo, please, I only see her as a friend!" said Liam tiredly, throwing his arms angrily into the air like he always does when he doesn't have any more idea what to do in a situation. "Why can't you just give her the benefit of the doubt? She needs help, and we are her Pack!" he asks, and Theo growls because he will sooner cry in front of the whole town than any 'benefit of the doubt' that stray dog. "The Pack she chose to leave!"

Deep, heavy silence settled on the room, Theo feeling their bond stretch and weaken, his mating mark on the left side of his neck tingling painfully. "Theo, I trusted you when nobody did, I gave you a chance, and you proved that you are not evil and can be a better person. Now I am giving her a shot, so please, don't be the role of a Stiles in her life." Marching out of the room Liam slammed the piece of wood shut with particular anger, and Theo felt the urge to punch the wall or cry - he was a pathetic, jealous little piece of shit, and at this point, he wouldn't have been shocked if Liam told him to move out of the house. He even started to clean his car and wash all of his clothes, because this felt like the silence before the storm, especially with Hayden spending more and more time with Liam.

***

"Okay, stop, stop, STOP!" shouted Annabell as she walked up to the speakers and turned the music off. The harsh panting of the dancing group was filling up the room. "Theo, honey, what is it? You are so lost in your head today," she said as the others went to grab their water bottles and suck its content down in one go. "Sorry, Anna, I am just... maybe I shouldn't do this." Theo buried his palms, feeling like a failure, a loser and an asshole at the same time. Maybe he should just wait with the whole engagement thing until Hayden will be so kind and get the fuck out of their lives. "Maybe I should call it off."

"What?!" panted Anna, earning sceptical looks from the others. "No, you can't! Theo, you are crazy for him! I know this must be probably very scary, but he is head over heels for you and so are you for him, you are the best team and the most beautiful couple I have ever seen!" she rumbled. "Please keep your voice down," Theo hissed. "And maybe we are the best team, but a marriage could hardly work out if he shares a bed with his ex-girlfriend to keep her nightmares away and is angry at me for feeling jealous about it!" Theo snapped through is teeth. "He doesn't even want to talk to me anymore..."

Annabell pulled him into a hug, gently rocking him from one side to the other. "Theo, I know this sounds bad, but it is going to get better. You will get through this because you love him and he loves you too." With a deep sigh, she pulls slightly away, only enough to look him in the eyes. "I am living with my aunt because my father and mother died. They never had a good relationship, they were the typical fire and gasoline couple, always fighting and then making up, but they died for each other; on a mission. They were at the Special Forces in the Army. Theo, I don't know if you have ever heard this, but let me quote you something. 'You're not friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love until it kills you both. You'll fight, and you'll shag, and you'll hate each other until it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends. Love isn't brains, children, it's blood - blood screaming inside you to work its will'. From Buffy, the Vampire Slayer".

Theo gave her a dumbfounded look at the name of the show, but he understood the message all too well, feeling his mating mark tingle with pain. His blood was screaming at him, and all he wanted was to be with Liam. "By denying it, you will only make it worse, Clumsy," she said, pushing a strand of hair out of Theo's face and the nickname made Theo smile against his will. Yes, he was a werewolf with amazing movement coordination, but he still wasn't a dancer, and it was always the last one out of the group to learn the choreography. "Running away won't help," she said, pulling him back into the hug.

Theo sighed. Deep down, he knew it. He knew that he could never love anybody else but Liam. Liam loves him, and they will make this work. (Or Theo might not survive it if they didn't, but he pushed this into the back of his head. He is Theo Raeken, and he can live on even with a broken, dead heart. He can live without love, just like he did it before. He will survive. He always does.)

***

Theo have only seen one picture of this Victor dude. Hayden had one picture of him on her phone, and this was very helpful at keeping the guy away from her; however, after finding the guy lurking at the lacrosse players from the forest gave Theo an excellent idea and it sparked hope. If he manages to capture him, then there will be no further threat, and they would be free to throw Hayden out of their home.

This was the day. This was the day when everything went downhill.

After faking to be sick Coach let him go and Theo was in the forest in no time. "Let her go!" roared the guy, throwing himself at Theo out of nowhere and already sinking his claws into his shoulder. "Do your research, asshole, you are the one who is supposed to let her go!" snapped Theo back. While beating the crap out of each other, they had quite a chat. "You are the ones who took her. I'm going to kill every one of you if this is what's takes to get to her!" "We didn't take her, we keep you away from you, you psycho talker! And I would be pretty thankful if you could stop it! She hits on my mate, and he sides with her, and I fucking want her out of my hair!" "So it is your mate then who wants to keep her from me? Great, at least I know who to kill!"

Theo roared and launched at the guy, aiming for taking him down. "Don't you EVER dare to threaten my mate!"

The guy launched at him with incredible speed, and Theo barely had time to dodge the lethal blow aimed at his chest with his claws; at Tara's heart. They fought, tangled together, teeth snapping and wounds bleeding, closing up just to be torn open again when they heard a scream. Victor was cut off guard just for a split second, but as they fell Theo's harsh blow that had been aimed at Victor's shoulder averted and landed on his chest; into his chest. The next thing Theo felt was the guy's heart beating around his fingertips, the last expression on the poor man's face was surprise before it went black and his heart slowly stopped working.

Theo tried to take his pain, but even if he managed, even if he screamed at the pain, Victor's life slipped away from between his blood-soaked hands.

Liam is never going to forgive him this. He will never be able to pay for this.

He pulled his hand out of his chest with a splashing sound, and only then did he notice the racing heartbeats nearing him rapidly. He jumped up, ready to fight in case someone else was also out for blood, but he only saw bright blue eyes. Theo shook in terror as Liam's shocked and betrayed eyes took the situation in. Theo thought the last time he was so afraid was when Tara pulled him under.

***

"You killed him! You killed him just to get him out of our hair and to get Hayden out of the house?!" shouted Liam once they hid the body and destroyed any evidence of what happened there, and now the whole pack was sitting in the living room of the Talbot residence. For some incomprehensible reason, Brett and Lori both owned the place and in their will, they both gave it to Liam to 'fill it with life after years of cold emptiness', and this has become their place to hang out pretty quickly.

"It was an accident!" Theo whined frustrated, tired and in terror. Liam hasn't spoken to him since they - Liam, Corey, Mason and Isaac (who came back from France in the meanwhile) - found Theo over the dead Victor in the woods. And they were living in the same house, god damn it, and the accident happened two days earlier, so put the pieces together, Theo was terrified and tired.

"Sure, Theo, because it is so below you to kill someone intentionally," said Stiles snarked venomously through the speakers that made them audible enough to hear around them. The whole McCall Pack was on call, and the Puppy pack sat all around, even Chris, Melissa and the Sherriff were present.

"Stiles, for fuck's sake, you also managed to kill someone by accident so please shut up for once and accept that Theo _is_ capable of changing!" Liam snapped, and Theo felt how to sentence stung as the whole room turned silent for a second.

"Do you honestly mean that?" asked Hayden. "Seriously, he didn't miss one opportunity ha had to try to kick me out of here despite the obvious threat on me and he was going behind your back, not to talk about other stuff I don't even want to begin with."

Silence settled on the room. "For example, what, Damsel in distress?" asked Isaac, playing with the end of his scarf, not even sparing Hayden a glance. Theo liked him. He was just as suspicious of Hayden since the second she arrived as Theo himself, and old grudges or jealousy couldn't cloud his judgement, so it always grounded Theo to know what he wasn't growing too paranoid. Theo liked his snarky comments and how he still was seemingly a bully but in reality, he just liked to use his power now that he had it and never actually want to abuse it.

"Like the fact that Theo was passing notes out to people for a long time. Notes he wasn't willing to talk about. He was trying to throw me out of here just to get his Liam back all to himself, which is insanely selfish, possessive and primitive behaviour, but I don't even know why he was getting jealous when he didn't really display much of loyalty himself, so I don't know why he was on such a high horse. Aside from the fact that he is still a primitive, manipulative, ruthless fucker."

And oh sweet baby Jesus, a long time has passed since Theo craved to punch someone that bad.

"What do you mean he 'didn't really display that much of loyalty'?" Liam asked and Theo's blood stopped in his veins. The pictures. No. No. NO!

Hayden pulled out his phone and gave it to Liam. "Liam, please, this is not what it looks like, I can explain-" Theo rambled panicked but shut up when Liam's eyes drilled into his own.

His mating mark burned. His heart raced and despite being supernatural he thought he was having a heart attack.

The chimera saw the exact second when betrayal, shock and uncertainty were replaced with anger and hate. Theo stood there, the deer caught in the headlights and he was unable to move, to speak, to breath, just waiting for the blows to fall, for Liam to explode. They didn't come.

"Get out."

Like hearing the ice shatter that you are standing on. You know you won't make it, so you stay still and hope it will stop, that it will reverse because you are not going to make it. You are going to die.

"No," the chimera breathed out, the first thing he was able to get out. "Please," he whispered since his ribs seemed to decide to suffocate him. Liam surged forward and grabbed Theo by his arm, pulling him towards the door. Theo struggled, fought to get out, but a pissed Liam was never something one can defeat easily. "Liam, please, let me explain!" Theo shouted. The pack didn't matter now. Liam was the Alpha in charge. Liam was his mate. For Theo, he was the only one on this planet whose opinion mattered, now and always. Liam threw him out of the front door, literally, and Theo flew through the front porch to land on the harsh concrete of the yard. 

"Oh, you can explain EVERYTHING!" shouted Liam, walking to him with such a demeanour that would have made Theo feel sorry for anyone who dared to make his mate that angry if he was an outsider; now he was just desperate and filled with horror. "You can explain how you were cheating on me, giving information out about Hayden to the man who we were protecting her for, how you were a jealous fuck and how you killed a man 'by accident'?"

"I wanted to propose to you, Liam!" screamed Theo. "I wanted to give you a serenade and propose to you after that, and I asked dancers and lacrosse players to participate in the show and I was organising that with the notes!"

"You wanted to propose to me while cheating on me behind my back?! You twisted fuck!"

The first blow fell and Theo felt his nose break, but he caught Liam's hand and clung to it desperately, even more after being hit with the other hand. "I never cheated on you, Liam! Annabell was just there for me when I was freaking out about losing you to Hayden and-"

This time the blow was so hard that Theo lost conscious for a mere second. His ears still rung and his vision was still blurry, his limbs heavy and head fuzzy, but he knew he can't let Liam go. Sinking his claws into his forearm was the only way he managed to keep Liam in his grip, a couple of sobs already escaping as Liam kept trying violently to get him to let him go.

"GET OUT!" roared Liam, kicking Theo forcefully but Theo only clung stronger, launching forward to hug his waist while standing on his knees, letting his sobs of emotional and physical pain flow free, his mating mark aflame with excruciating pain, his heart about to collapse as it raced into its own death. "NO! LIAM!" cried Theo, feeling the kicks and blows rain on him, but every impact made his hold tighter, his muscles more locked into place. If he will die Liam beating the shit out of him, so be it.

"I love you! I can't live without you, Liam!" sobbed Theo. "Then die!"

The numbness took over, and Theo just stayed there, took all the blows without reacting, and he might have felt the breaking of bones, the blood escaping his body through his wounds. His muscles started to weaken, his head was getting dizzy. One blow on the head and his arms disentangled, his weak body falling against the cold concrete, unmoving.

"Get out of my pack and get out of my life."

This was the last time Theo heard Liam Dunbar.


	3. I should have killed you, but I didn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo leaves town and Liam has a major meltdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for being late, but the opportunity came out of the blue to meet my best friend, and I didn't have any time to write. We live three hours away from each other, and we probably couldn't have met each other until next Easter because we are both crazy busy with studying and other everyday life problems. Sorry, I will speed things up, thank you so much for your support, it means a lot and keeps motivating me.

His head was heavy, and his ears muffled as he scrambled to sit up on the puffy surface. It was the couch in the living room of the McCall's house, cold and harsh just as the silence around him. The beat of one singe heart from the other room was the only indicator that they didn't leave him here completely alone.

And the Theo remembered. Liam. The shouts. Faintly the blows. Get out of my life. Then die. His heart shattered, again, and the pain was now a not so foreign feeling. "Theo, you are awake," Melissa said, standing in front of him. Theo did not notice her coming in, did not notice his sobs until he heard them and didn't notice his tears until Melissa gently whipped them away with her fingers. Her face was carefully blank, almost professional, and seeing her always warm face so cold made Theo lose it even more.

"They brought your stuff over here; it is already in your truck. It's parked outside."

"No." Feeling his throat closing Theo buried his face into his palms and stopped his struggle for breath. His chest was heavy, his throat closed and his mouth dry. Maybe he should just give up trying. Maybe Liam was right; if you cannot live without me, then die. But his stupid survival instincts overwrote his conscious decision and his mouth opened for air, the matter filling his burning lungs.

Theo does not know how long he sits there until he looks up at the woman standing in front of him. "Do you believe me?" he asked.

Melissa's face is empty as if she felt too many emotions at the time to show only one of them and ending up in an undecipherable mash. "I do," she says and strokes Theo's shoulder. "But Liam is the Alpha and I don't have much say," she says.

So this was it. Accepting defeat, something he never thought he would ever do, Theo stands up, walks numbly towards the door. Exiting the house Theo feels slow and sedated as he opens his car door and without looking back drives off the driveway and towards to edge of town. It would hurt too much to look back.

It was time to put the band-aid on. 

He stops once at the sign saying, 'Beacon Hills' and scratches tiny letters into the old wood before he thinks it consciously through. **ILYFLD(TKDR)**. The words are odd and crooked, nothing compared to the greatness and power of the feeling swirling inside Theo, but they are the best he can get now. Theo lays his head on the piece of wood and stares at the letters blankly. 

He notices as the sun slowly beings to set. He should get going. Then he hits the pedals like never before, and with a neck-breaking speed he reaches the highways, without a destination, not once looking back.

***

He has no idea where he is. He has driven for about eleven hours and now he had to stop to fill the tank and use the bathroom. "Sir, could you tell me where I am exactly?" Theo asks the old man behind the cash machine. "What do you mean, young man?" "What city?" The man gave him a confused look. "Santa Rosa." Okay, this is not helping much either. "Ohm... what state is it?" "New Mexico... Son, are you alright?" he asks, and Theo is pretty over this shit for a long time so for the first time, he answers honestly. “No,” he shakes his head, looking at the old man with empty eyes, speaking in a dead voice. “I have been disowned,” he said, because this is the closest thing to what happened, that a human will understand. “I don’t know where I am going,” he added.

The old man came out from behind the counter and carefully patted him on the shoulder, unsure if Theo would accept the comfort, but the Chimera wasn’t having a field day, so he stood numb and motionless as the man hugged him awkwardly, considering he was even shorter than _him_ , and had a huge beer belly. “I am sorry for what happened,” he said. “Look, I have a spare room and it’s nothin big but if you want to, you could stay over at mine until you figure out what you want to do,” the man said slowly, and Theo blinked at him, surprised, but cautious. “I can’t pay you for it, I barely have any money left.” The man shook his head with a small smile. “You don’t have to pay, it is on me.”

” Why would you do that? What’s in it for you?” The old man shook his head, with something sad hidden in his eyes and with a smile that you give a slow child. “I know I owe my life to anybody who helped my sone ever since he ran away from home. And I know what it feels like to lose someone. I am sure whatever you did or said to your family, they still love you and their heart is broken right now.”

” What if I am just lying my ass off and I am some psychopath, or I killed more people than some stupid movie villain?” asked Theo and the man squeezed Theo’s shoulder. “You are shaking with emotion. No one can fake it and if you have emotions you are already no psychopath. You are no villain; you are just a boy. A boy who needs help.”

***

Theo stayed at Steven’s – the cashier man’s – house for a week. He did not want to let Theo go – not with force, of course. He just invited him out for breakfast and watched TV with him and Theo, shaken, aimless and abandoned, went along. Turns out Steven’s wife died seven years ago and his son, Adam, could not cope with it. He ran away from home, and the police didn’t find him ever since.

Steve worked at the gas station only in half-time when he didn't work in the local diner. The place needed one more person anyway, and after a short conversation and Steven's help, Theo was officially employed in the diner. He was mostly a waiter since he could charm the living shit out of anyone and the owner of the place knew it too and knew that too that some woman order one more coffee, cake or even one more portion to talk to Theo.

Theo starts to save up money and kind of moves in with Steven. The man is glad for the company and he starts to treat him distinctly like a son, which makes some kind of weird, warm feeling in Theo's stomach settle that the chimera's stomach the boy is not emotionally qualified enough to understand.

The fuckening begins when Theo starts to throw up in the mornings and on any random occasions, including one time when he served a meal for the mayor in the evening. He doesn't lose his job, but everyone sees he is unwell - some girls even gave him baked goods as 'get better gifts' which amused both Theo and Steven, joking about Theo's fan club before eating all of them.

The boy is getting weaker and he was stressed out all the time. "Theo, are you sick?" asks Steven one day while Theo picks him up from the gas station from work. "I am fine," Theo lies smoothly. "Okay, my boy, spare it. You get sick all the time; you sleep all day and you are... sensitive." Theo turns towards him with an offended face. "I am not _sensitive_ ," he states firmly. "Theo, you snapped at Tracey when she asked you if you were doing alright, saying that you can't believe why she has to harass you all the time and one can't even suffer in silence, while she is the shiest person in this town and I think she gathered the courage to talk to you for the first time at all."

 _"Okay, okay,"_ Theo thought, _"that might have been a little bit of an overkill."_ But she annoyed him. A lot. Even if she has never said a word to him. _"Okay, wait, what the hell is wrong with me?"_ Thinking about it, Theo frowns. "Or is this thing on your neck have to do anything with your illness?" asks Steven, pointing at his neck. Oh, crap, his mating mark. "No, it is since long like that," Theo says, hoping to avoid further questions. "Son, it looks like a living tumour!"

"I said it's fine!" snaps Theo and regrets it immediately after. "I'm sorry."

"What happened to you, son?" asks Steven with deep worry on his face, and even though Theo can't believe it is honest, it still feels good. "Believe me, you don't want to know."

***

"Your son. What is he like?" asks Theo on a free afternoon when they repair the fence. Steve swallows. "He was a bright kid. He wanted to be an engineer. Build huge houses, those skyscrapers. Always optimistic and couldn't believe that there was anything in this world that could hold him back from doing what he wanted. 'One day we will have a coffee on the top of one of the buildings I planned, Dad' he said. 'I will get us out of here', 'I will buy mom one day that dress she wants so much for Mother's Day', he said. What he is like now? I have no idea."

Deep silence settles between them, as they work fence for hours. "What is your family like?" asks Steven and Theo's throat closes. What should he say? Then he realises, that the only family he could talk about and remembers is the Pack. "My family is... unconventional. Weird, like me," he said, slowly, not willing to lie to the man but fully aware that he can't tell the truth. "They were always wary of me. I was different, even between in a group of misfits. We were... we were not even a family. I was taken away from my biological parents when I was eight for medical reasons." "Wow, this is as true as it will ever get." "Our group was not connected by blood. I was once someone who was an enemy to them, but for my defence, I had a pretty messed up childhood and you don't want to even hear most of the thing I survived, so I am not the completely guilty one here. The point is, that there was one person in the group, who somehow thought that I could be saved. That I could be more than a monster, and I could become a better person. He..." _brought me back from hell_ "took my hand and helped me up when no one else would have moved a finger for me and for some unbelievable reason, he believed in me."

"We got... entangled, with him. We got closer. Slowly everyone started to give me the benefit of the doubt. And then His ex-girlfriend came back. She wanted to go to get rid of me, so she framed me for betraying the group. And the boy who believed in me was already the leader, and he decided that I was guilty. My punishment was being disowned."

"I am sorry son," Steven says and steps awkwardly towards Theo. opening his arms slowly he pulled Theo into a light embrace, and Theo was never one for physical contact, but somehow, he didn't pull away. He even put his hand on the man's back and stayed in the moment, until it lasted.

***

"I am sorry, Tracey, for how I acted the last time," Theo says, offering an apologetic smile to the girl. She is twenty-five years old, but she seriously does look like a damn little girl, especially now, as she smiled brightly with happiness. "It's all okay Theo, everyone has bad days," she shrugs with a smile and somehow Theo finds himself chuckle; this girl is like a cloud of sparkling happiness and positivity and it is damn contagious. "Could you pass me some of the corn on the cub, tartar sauce and the cucumber sandwiches?" asks Theo and he gets a quizzical look in return. "You have one weird taste in food, Cody Christian," she huffs as she walks behind the preparing counter to get the mentioned thing out of the fridge and throw them at him. "Who?" She laughs. "You don't even know you look like a movie star?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Cody Christian? Never heard of him," Theo says, right before he pushes one half of a sandwich into his face, chewing on it with such satisfaction that he thinks for a second that his life can get back on track after all.

"You are one hell of a weirdo, Theo Raeken, but good thing that I am one too," she chuckles, and Theo can't help but smile. She is different, and different people make differences, you can't achieve something special with taking the usual way.

Maybe Theo is proud to call himself a weirdo.

***

The Pack had no single clue how to handle Liam anymore. Right at the moment when Theo lost consciousness, Liam fell next to him on the ground on his knees, staring at him, as if he was an alien. The pack had to move him away, it seemed like his mind has frozen like he was in a coma with open eyes. The Pack acted on its own, gathering Theo's stuff and putting everything into his truck. (If Lydia found a red velvet box with a wedding ring in it and pocketed it quickly without anyone noticing, well, at least it was in neutral hands now.)

Liam woke up in the next morning, screaming. Roaring. He was completely wolfed out and four of them were only enough to hold him down. His wolf wanted to destroy, to kill, his anger higher as ever, and it did not pass easily. For security Stiles has put mountain ash around the Geyer-Dunbar house and bringing food for the Pack members. It took a week for Liam to stop. After that, he hit a deep depression. He stared at the wall blankly, no talking, not moving, clutching his pillow to his face so tight they were worried he was trying to suffocate himself. Until they realised it smelled of Theo.

Liam was not eating, speaking or doing anything more than strictly necessary. He went on with his day like a robot. He managed to creep even Coach out with his mute robot thing, especially after threatening him to throw him off the team and only getting empty eyes and empty face as an answer. The man sent Liam home to 'get better', and this was the point where everyone realised that something was seriously fucked up here.

After a month, they were having a Pack meeting and Liam sat there, looking into nothing with glassy eyes while the others talked when Liam spoke first time in a month and a half. "I'm sorry," he breathed out but it was enough for everyone to shut up. Dead silence sat on the room as Liam kept rocking himself back and forth, hands trembling in his lap. "I'm sorry," he repeated, hugging himself. "I'm sorry." His face clenched up and his lips trembled. "I'm sorry." The first teardrop escaped, running down on his cheek. "I'm sorry," and he sobbed. He sobbed until he fell asleep, clinging to anybody who he could hold. 

No one understands how those moths were for Liam. No one understands him anymore. He has been broken, and now he is something new even Mason doesn't recognise.


	4. Crashed the car and now it is burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo hits deep depression and the turn of events weight on his shoulders like nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers! I am so sorry it took so long. I started university this fall and saying that I am swimming in homework and assignments is huge one understatement but I don't really have any valid excuses. I am sorry for making you wait so long! I have already planned the next chapter and even though I still can't promise very regular updates, but you will get to read new chapters from now on more often. Thank you so much for your patience and support, it means so much to me!  
> Enjoy this chapter!
> 
> PS: chapter title is from the song Ain't Got You by Bars and Melody

Theo, after collapsing on the floor of the restaurant while screaming in pain after Tracey accidentally dropping a plate on his neck - and mating mark - agrees to search a doctor. "There isn't any that I know of," he tells Steven, who only shrugs. "Somebody must know something," he says. "I am an Omega; I don't have a pack anymore. I rather would not put myself into the centre of attention. Especially now, in this situation."

"What situation is there?" asks Steven with a raised eyebrow. "Hunters. What I told you about, the Anuk-Ite. The effect proved to be permanent. Hunters are gathering new members and hunting down lone wolves all around the country. The whole supernatural world is on the edge of a war with the humans." Steve stares at the road deeply as he drives them home, not speaking for minutes. "Somebody must know something. Even if you have to pay a price for the information, you need to know what your problem is. You should be normally invincible, and now you are fainting and getting sick all the time, not to talk about your neck."

"Please leave my mark alone," murmurs Theo back. After more staring blankly forward, in comfortable silence filled with thoughts and emotions, risks and rewards, Theo speaks up again. <"There is a man, coming every few days to the diner; he is a werewolf. I can ask him."/p>

Steven's face lightens up instantly. "Brilliant."

***

The man, turns out to not to be so helpful. They arrange time and place, where Theo could meet his Alpha, who would give him information. Theo has a bad feeling about it, but he brushes it off. He promised Steven he would do this and it is not like he has any other options at the moment. On the map, he checks the address. It must be in a sketchy neighbourhood, surrounded by pubs, bars and clubs, this place itself is a strip club too. Steven insists on driving him there, but enough is enough as after their arrival Steven wants to come inside too. "There's no way you are coming in with me! They will see your face and know your smell, and however away they will try to threaten me, you will be already one possible option! I won't let you get into this! "

They stare at each other for a long, heavy moment, before Steven pulls Theo into an embrace, and even though Theo does not move to hug the older man too but relaxes into it to be noticeable. "Be careful in there, Son," Steven says, and Theo nods into his shoulder.

He always is.

Walking into the place is unnerving. He walks to the reception and tells the guy: "Hello, I am Theo and I want to talk to your boss." recognition flashes in the man's eyes and something that Theo doesn't like at all but can't decipher for nothing. ''Follow me," he says and gestures for Theo to follow, and leads him through the inner space of the club to a group of chatting people. "Boss," he greets the man with a nod of his head. "Your guest has arrived." The guy, with building, dry-grass colored eyes gazes at him with a calculating, cold stare, and with a spark in his eyes Theo doesn't like, not one bit.

"Oh, wonderful," he said, gratified, standing up from his chair in a lazy manner, measuring Theo like he measures a car he is about to decide to buy or not. It nerves Theo out, but he has been experimented on without anaesthesia since he was a kid and grew up watching people screaming their heads off while being their limbs and or organs were being cut out, fought off an entire horde of Ghost Riders, _"no, definitely not gonna think about that night more, nope"_ , and he was always the one who got thrown between the wolves and came back leading the pack - okay, the irony of the idiom is straight out stinging his heart upon realization. 

Whatever happens, he is Theo Raeken. A survivor, who swims in the blood - never mind if it is his or somebody else's -, thrives on power and welcomes pain with a mischievous, glad smirk. Pain means you are fighting; pain means you are important enough to be fought. Pain means you are alive. Theo relishes pain; embraces it with a wide smile, just like a psychopath. _"Maybe they are right about me,"_ he thinks, forcefully not thinking about ANYONE, whoever said otherwise, _"maybe I am too far gone to be saved,"_.

He doesn't mind it though, not in the slightest. To fight your way, you have to be one of the monsters lurking in the dark parents warn their kids about. You have to be the freak, the man everyone's parents are afraid their sons would turn out as, the boss everyone is afraid to have. Theo is proud to be that. He is proud to have achieved the best of the worst.

He is Theo Raeken. He will stand, survive and he will win. This is what he does.

The man signals for him to follow and leads him to his car. "Where are we going?" asks Theo, not doing one thing to get into the car. "To my brother. He is a doctor, one with the qualification you are searching for." getting into the car he can't miss how the driver shuts the blinds on the window selecting the driver and the costumers with a resigned, sour face that means "I hate what is about to come but there is no point fighting it."

The guy does not wait one second before he starts to stoke Theo's thigh with his calloused palm. Theo is about to throw him off himself when the asshole only smiles. "I am the only one who knows where the doctor is, sweet thing," he smirks, gliding his sweaty palm up to the collar of Theo's shirt, dipping the harsh fingertips just under the material. "Pay me the price, be a good boy, and I will give you what you want."

Looking at the man for a second, it was an easy decision. Just go along. It is not like you can do anything about it, and it is not like Theo did not let anyone before do with his body as they pleased; he paid the price for having his asthma gone with handing his body over for experimentation for long years, no that he is sick, he sure can be a toyboy for one night of an old creep.

Theo lowers his neck submissively, and he can hear the old guy growl at that, immediately popping out his claws to push them to his skin, tightly, almost to break the tissue, and as Theo felt his submissive side coming to the surface he let it flood his mind with resigning. _"Work for it now, bitch, show him how well taught you are,"_ said the dark, _dark_ voice in his head, the one filled with greed, venom, selfishness and satisfaction upon victory. Theo let himself fall, fall into some unique kind of mind space, where he turned his emotions off. His only task was to please, and oh man, this _is_ something he was familiar with.

The guy pushed Theo's neck towards his lap, rubbing Theo's face over his crotch. "Be a good boy and blow me well like the good little slut you are," said the guy, and even though Theo felt dirty, broken and hurt, hearing this, because he was about to cheat on Liam, and the disgusting fucker was right, he was nothing more than a slut, blowing even a stranger to get what he wants, but selling his childhood to mad-scientists was also a school example of this; but somehow, the pain, the hopelessness turned around, and Theo felt himself sink, like the wolfsbane-spiked vodka buzzing in his veins, his head was clearer, lighter as he accepted and welcomed the pain of the hurtful words and the taste of piss in his mouth as he, later on, took the guy down his throat gave him a sense of peace. _"This is the only thing you are good at. Let them play with you like a doll, not knowing you are Annabelle. Now be the pretty boy he wants and blow him like no one else, you slut,"_ whispered the voice, the dark one in his head. And if Theo became dizzy while the guy forced himself deep down his throat and didn't let him come up for air until he seriously had the urge to either throw up or felt like fainting, he didn't care.

 _"You deserve it,"_ said the dark voice simply. _"You left your parents to die, you stole your sister's heart, and you cheated on your mate. You deserve it, and so much more, you filthy slut."_

The ride after that was quiet, as Mr Asshole tossed Theo off himself like a used condom, calling him a good boy, praising him to be an amazing cocksucker. Theo gathered himself, the occurring based on mildly-dubious consent did not leave deep imprints on him at the moment, he brushed it off of his shoulder like it was nothing.

After reaching their destination the guy in a weirdly clean and organized neighbourhood the car drove off before Theo could even notice what was going on. He spotted the clinic in front of him and a nurse came out of the main entrance, striding towards him with confident, long steps. "Good evening, sir! Are you Theo?" she asked, firmly yet politely. Theo nodded. "Yes, good evening, ma'am," he said, a bit warmed by such a polite greeting, as if he was worthy of the title; the least was to be in return at least that polite. "Please follow me inside, Dr Humberd is already waiting for you."

Dr Humberd turned out to be very straight-to-the-point and distance-keeping, professional and cooperative. Theo listed his symptoms, explained to him being a chimera, about the medical aspects of the experiment regarding his health records and explained the changes in his life recently. The good doctor, when he was finished speaking nodded and started to ask questions, poke him in various places, asking if it hurts or not, to ask what he eats when he has cravings. After half an hour of poking Theo with different rods of cool metal and taking his temperature and stuff, the doctor looked at Theo with a deep, frustrated frown on his face.

"I am sorry to tell you, but I am not properly versed enough to give you a diagnosis. I will contact you to a good colleague of mine; he is the best in this field available in the US." Theo shook his head. "I don't have enough money to pay his fees, I am pretty sure. Can't you just tell me what is wrong with me? The doctor shakes his head. "It would be a lot to take in, even with your... medical past, I also don't know how to treat you in your condition. It would be like telling someone they are having cancer and after getting them to panic telling them also that you don't have a single clue what to do with it."

"I want to know." "You are expecting a baby, Theo."

Silence settled on the room. Theo did not see any non-verbal sign of lying in the man's body language, neither did his heart skip a beat. He didn't lie.

Theo is expecting a child. A baby. A tiny little soul who would be only dependent on him. Who has him, like a lighthouse. He has Liam's child under his heart. he has a piece of Liam within him, still with him. Yet, he has nothing else. The baby would know nothing more than struggle, hunger and hardship. No family, no money, no power, no pack. He cannot bring the baby into the world like that. How could he even give birth? Is somebody supposed to cut him open for that? How is that even possible he was able to get pregnant? How...? "I know you have a lot of questions," spoke up the doctor quietly for the first time in maybe minutes, which Theo did not realise have passed. "I will link you to another doctor who is well versed in the field of male werewolf pregnancies, and he will be able to provide you with all the essential care and treatment you need, not to mention answers."

Step by step, through the sock, Theo managed to nod on the proposal. He left the clinic after reluctantly accepting the doctor's offer, that his whole treatment was on him, claiming this is going to be his motivation to educate himself on the subject so that he won't have to send his friend these kinds of patients again. Having only a phone number in his hands he stumbled out of the clinic, numb from the shock and from the remaining pieces of this cool, suffocating, numbing mind space he fell into when he was forced to do what he had to do in the car. he thought he might collapse. Thinking about walking back to the club failed, when he realised, he forgot the address of it and also noticed his legs were wobblier than he liked to admit it. Pulling out his phone he called Steven, told him the address he saw on the other side of the road.

Steven picked him up and Theo sat in dead silence to the house Steven shared with him, and only when he stopped the car did Theo even move, moving his hand on his 'beer belly'. He was lost. So fucking lost. At least until now, he was the only one whose life he was responsible for. And now, this is _his_ child. His own, and his mates'.

"Can this get any fucking crazier?"

***

He told Steven what happened, and the man took it in just as doubtful as Theo did for the first time, but after that, he insisted to call this number immediately to learn more. Theo was still in shock Steven called the number.

 _"I can't do this,"_ Theo thought, blessing and cursing the fact, that Liam even now, after disowning him, after leaving him metaphorically out in the woods alone one a verge of a war between humans and hunters... despite these, he still had so much influence on his life. He was still with him! A part of him, anyway. It took a lot to think it over. His parents... they never loved him. Theo remembers, how his Dad kept shouting that his life would be so much easier if he would have put more condoms on, especially when Tara or he spiked his bad mood with something small. He remembers beer bottles breaking into thousands of shining, shimmering pieces on the wall next to Tara's head as they exploded, and Theo watched with a heavy chest as Johnathan walked up to her and hit her on her face so hard she fell on the floor. Not that he felt sorry for him. Tara kept stealing his stuff, food, the little pocket money he had, kept on telling him about what good-for-nothing scrawny little shit he is, taking up too much space and always being on the way. It has always been either him or her, and she was determined to toss Theo always between her and the trouble. But oh, Theo was not made for this. _"I don't say she deserved dying like that, but hell, the act of me killing her was more than well deserved,"_ Theo thinks deeply as he recalls Tara closing him into the basement because her friends came over for the weekend, their parents were away and Theo was in the way. Lying there for two days on the cold, concrete, dirty floor of the basement broke something fundamental in him. While fighting for his breath when an asthma attack hit him in the morning, vision filling with bright dots did he only realise, what weakness means. Weakness means this: you get left behind, degraded and hurt. No one will help you. You only have you.

He just had to get rid of Tara now that the realisation settled. It is either she or him. Seeing her struggle to climb out of the freezing water was a huge satisfaction, hearing her pleading to help her were like strokes of heavenly flames licking his insides, the feeling of power and control, the feeling of safety and advantage warming him far more than his jacket did. As the Dread Doctors cut his chest open Theo felt the pain, felt the instinctual urge to fight, but it almost became a reflex not to; not once when his father hit him, screaming or fighting did not help either. He knew what he was in for, and it wasn't like the Doctors were about to stop just because of his discomfort. He passed out from the pain at some point, gripping the edge of the old, squeaky metal table with his tiny fists that were about to break from the sheet power he was squeezing them as he watched how the blade sunk into his chest and tore his sternum in two before he passed out from the pain, but not before he saw Tara's heart in the hand of one of the mad men's. 

"Theo! Theo, are you alright?" asked Steve, widely waving in front of his face, trying to get his attention. Blinking rapidly, he nodded, realising he lowered his guards so much that he allowed himself to not to be aware of his surroundings. He was really, _really_ out of it. "Yeah, yeah, I'm good, sorry," he assured the man, who after a few worried glances over his face seemed to calm down and let the topic go. "I just talked to the doctor. Since I don't know how safe it would be to travel in your condition, I arranged the meeting in Albuquerque. He will be here in on Saturday, you have an appointment on that day at 10 am." Theo kept looking at him for a moment; he was worried. He was out-nerved and for some reason, he _cared_. Theo felt a small, warm feeling inside his chest. It might have been relief, or happiness, or excitement. But only God knows for sure - who he doesn't even believe in - because he wasn't emotionally qualified enough _this_.

"Thank you," he said, sincerely. Steven just smiled and not wanting to stop it Theo welcomed the hug the older man engulfed him into. He wasn't strong, he wasn't bigger than him, and he knew this embrace doesn't mean protection. But it meant closeness, means caring and some sort of love, even, and for some reason, even if he was just a human, Theo was happy he had the man by his side. "Thank you so much. For everything."

***

The waiting hall was small but furnished with obviously expensive items and judging by the looks of the other people walking around here this must have been an elite place. Steve assured him he did not pay one cent for it, so Theo was pretty much surprised why they were here. This clinic must have been fucking expensive. They were directed to wait in front of room 406 and they sat there for about ten minutes before a nurse approached them, coming out of the room. "Mr Steven Wanley?" she approached, and kindly directed them into the room. As Theo stepped inside, he froze in the door, feeling his instincts kicking in, having the urge just to run. In the room stood Deaton, wearing a stark-white medical coat, looking professional, and, for Theo absolutely fucking terrifying. Steven bumped into him as he halted so suddenly. "Theo?" he asked, but it was only a muffled noise in Theo's ear as his blood pumped in his ears. "Deaton," he gasped, breath tight and tense as much as possible.

He could tell Liam he is here. He could tell Liam he is still... alive. He can tell Liam about the baby!

"Theo, I need you to breath calmly," sad Deaton slowly and Theo felt the urge to switch the 'Asshole Mode' on as Liam was a long time ago so kind to point out that he could even trademark this side of his personality. "Yeah, and sure need to also inform Scott about the news, right?" he smirked, leaning comfortably against the doorframe. Shoulders spread wide, head held high, Asshole Mode smirk in place. He is Theo Raeken, and he sure as hell will not be the helpless, pregnant Omega. If he learnt anything from his mate is that if you go down anyway, you do it while fighting. "I am sworn to secrecy, Theo," said Deaton calmly. "Theo?" asked Steven, obviously sensing the tension. "Remember when I told you about the Druid who helped the Pack? Well, seems like you have the luck to meet him."

"Oh," said Steven simply, nudging Theo a bit out of the way so he can slip inside next to him, walking up to the Doctor and offering a handshake. "Steven Wanley, it is a nice surprise to meet you," he said, distance keeping and polite. "Alan Deaton, nice meeting you," the doctor said as they shook hands but turned towards Theo immediately. "I am here to give you medical care that you need Theo and answer your questions. I am not going to speak of any of this if you wish so; I wouldn't anyway, I swore medical confidentiality." With a lazy smile on his face, Theo watched the doctor's face for a moment. "Yeah, because poisoning a wolf and then a man to steal a very rare plant from their garden and lying to your patients must be also covered by that oath. Like not telling Stiles he is a Spark." The evidence of the accusations hit right as he saw Deaton's face form towards something unpleasant. "I only did it to protect your Pack." Theo laughed out loud. "They are as much my Pack as they are yours. All they do is use you or fight you. They never took me in, not really, and you... what have they ever done for you? You are only not expendable because of your knowledge."

"Theo, I understand that you are upset, but now it is not time to talk about the McCall Pack, it is time to talk about your pregnancy."

To hear it so frankly put, 'Pregnancy', Theo came to a halt. He knew what he wanted; he had a few days to think about it. Swallowing dry, he straightened his spine, until a point where he had the afterthought it might break as he steeled himself to voice the final decision he made yesterday. "I only want to know one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"How long would the abortion take?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you this is going to happen to the baby after all? Is he going to keep it? Or is he going to abort it? Why and why not? Which one would you expect from Theo and why? Can't wait to hear your thoughts in the comments below! :D


	5. Then die - or don't, I won't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam struggles with his anger, now worst than ever and managing him becomes a bigger problem then more of their villain-of-the-months ever was for the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am here with another chapter, I hope you will like it, and I know it is not much and there will be more updates at the endnotes. Enjoy!

**One and half months after Theo's departure**

Not recognizing his best friend anymore was one hell of an understatement for Mason. The soft, fluffy ball of kindness was gone, replaced by something Mason could only characterize as a kicked out and abused dog. The light inside his eyes was broken and he barely spoke to anybody outside of the pack, including his parents and everybody in school. He played lacrosse like there was no tomorrow, tackling everybody on the field and achieving that all his teammates avoided getting in his way already. He was numb, cold, like the air of a cemetery. But it was still okay; still better than when he got angry.

He turned out to have a hairpin trigger, with Theo, his anchor gone it was worse than ever. It took one wrong word for him to snap. Mason remembered as Liam not tackled but threw one of his teammates out of his way after the guy commented on his bad mood; he ended up in the hospital with a broken arm and a badly dislocated shoulder.

Now, as the dark-skinned boy sat at in the third row of the class - as usual, at his usual seat - he watched Liam in the first row. As he returned to school, he immediately changed his seats to the first row everywhere (and away from the desks he used to share with the chimera in the last rows, wonders Mason). Concentrating back in schoolwork he resumed taking notes. Even though his best friend needed every ounce of support he could get right now, during the lesson he sure as hell didn't need Mason being all over him with his worrying and schoolwork was important to Mason, so he stuck his nose back into his notebook and continued to scramble furiously on the paper.

After class he packed his stuff and walked up to the teacher to ask a couple of questions, knowing without looking that Liam is waiting for him patiently at his table, probably staring out of his head with blank eyes. As soon as he said goodbye to the teacher Liam joined him wordlessly and stepped out to the corridor.

What they didn't expect was for some second-year girl to come up to them, confident and with an unreadable, albeit cold face. "I hear you turned into some aggressive jackass since Theo disappeared but if you think this is going to stop me then you have no idea who you are dealing with." Liam blinked at her with lazy eyes, slowly raising one eyebrow. "Forgive me, for the comment, but I have heard so much about you, and none of those things matches up to zombie I see now, so at least I am satisfied to see that breaking him into peace also broke you, at least a bit." Mason felt as Liam's fragile inner peace shattered at the words and he quickly stepped forward, standing partly between the two. "What are you talking about? Who are you?" asked Mason with a strain. This whole thing was going in a bad direction. A very bad one.

"I am Annabell," she said, still keeping eye contact with Liam, not even acknowledging Mason standing between them. "And whatever you said or did, Liam Eugene Dunbar, you are the biggest asshole I had the misfortune to witness. I don't know what happened, but I know he would have walked through fire for you or would have caught a bullet without a second thought. And how did you honor this? You betrayed his trust and treated him like a pair of shoes you grew tired of. He gave you everything he had!" she snapped, foaming. "You want to play the victim? Do you want to make people feel sorry for _YOU_? You are the one who broke every promise he made and the one who broke HIM! Because no, he disappeared without saying one word to me, but he wouldn't have left you before you send him away."

A smaller crowd of student welled up on the corridor around the occurring incident, most people wearing facial expressions that spoke of dread, surprise and curiosity. "You know how he gets, don't try to trigger him!" hissed Mason, glancing at Liam, ready to jump between the two of them, but he couldn't help but notice how motionless and... blank his face has become. You could have heard a hairpin being dropped at that moment, the tense waiting, and excitement mixed with dread filled the corridor, as everyone waited for the outcome. 

But Liam didn't burst, unlike everyone expected. He looked at her with glassy eyes and with a light, confused frown like he only realized now she was standing in front of him. Not knowing what to do with the sudden dazed feeling and the weight twisting his stomach Liam turned around and walked away on the silent corridor to the other direction, but even through his ringing, numb ears he heard Annabelle shouting after him.

"Mark my words, Liam Dunbar! You Fucked Up!"

***

"Hi Mom," he murmured, hugging his mother robotically before walking into his room. Sitting on the bed. The bed.

The sheets were soft, warm, cozy and the fluffy cover was Liam's favorite, but still, he couldn't bear to sleep in them. They made his skin crawl and itch, wanting to yank away the offending fabric. Liam couldn't help but think how these sheets looked like when a certain someone was wrapped in them, as Liam came back from the bathroom and saw the dawn sun dancing on prominent cheekbones and angelic eyelashes. His Angel. His Devil. His Destiny.

Liam tangled his fingers into his hair, grabbed it and tore at it, _hard_ , wondering in the back of his mind if he is able to tear his own scalp off. He probably wasn't, not even with werewolf strength. He jumped out of the bed as if it burned him, walking to the other corner of the room where his table stood, sitting down to sort out homework (and to avoid seeing anything else from his room then his table, anything that could serve as a reminder). He needed to keep going on with his life. He had nothing left to do, but to go on. His Destiny was far away, and no way in hell would he allow Liam to find him, once he treated him like this.

When Liam closed his eyes that night, after coming back from an evening run to lull himself to sleep the floorboards were a bit cracking under his back as he curled up into a ball, trying to avoid the chills running all over him. Hugging himself, pretending the arms around him were the arms of a certain someone else, Liam fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

In the morning, when Mason came by to check on his friend did the boy find his best friend sleeping on the hard floor. His bed next to him neatly made, and just like the boy's greyish, pale skin, the sheets were cold.

***

A week later the full moon was about to rise. "Mason, we both know this is not gonna end well," Corey says one night as they sit on the balcony of Corey's apartment, holding hands and drinking beer, Corey sitting in Mason's lap with his legs on either side of his hips, covered by a big blanket. "I would be so happy if he would get better, but he won't, and you know it. Not under the pressure of being the acting Alpha."

Mason objected. Liam was stronger than that. He knew him for a long time, and despite his unhealthy coping mechanisms - avoiding something when he couldn't handle it - he had a kind soul and he would never leave his friends when they needed him, especially if he was the one responsible for the others.

"He will, Corey. I know he will."

***

Liam did not.

Realizing it was a too late though after Mason woke up in the hospital. Corey sat beside his bed, with tired and happy eyes looking at him like he was the most precious thing in the world. "What happened?" Mason asked, his head fuzzy and memories unreachable.

"Liam threw you to the wall when he snapped," Corey explained with soft words, but Mason heard the anger brewing behind the hushed tone. "He cracked three of your vertebrates and cracked your skull - the doctors were afraid you are not going to make it back from the coma," his love whispered, tone weak and shaky, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips, and Mason even dizzy and out of it, returned it, and Corey tasted like home, tears and joy. "How long was I unconscious?" he asks, trying to get a grip on reality; reality outside of the boy holding him.

After the nurses checking up on him and doing some tests, they had privacy again and Corey kept on stroking his face, the same lovesick smile on his face Mason knew he also sported. "I love you, Corey," whispered Mason, not because anyone was around to hear them, but because the intimacy of the moment was so tender and deep. "I love you, Mason."

After an hour, after talking about this and that, Mason couldn't avoid the heavy topics anymore. "How was Liam doing while I was in here?" Corey gave an angry huff at the name. "After he threw you to the wall, he immediately snapped out of the rage for it was already too late. He has been coming here ever since, to visit you, almost every day, but this fit he threw proved to Scott enough that he cannot be entrusted with a position that comes with a lot of responsibility... so he asked Derek to look after him, so now Derek is trailing him around like a damn bodyguard." Mason nodded, or at least his reflexes and muscle memory wanted to, but he was stopped by the cervical collar around his neck. "And how is he feeling?"

"Mason, could we please stop talking about _Liam_?" spits Corey. And the genius frowns, frowns at the boy who is most of the time so full of joy and love. "Corey, he is my best friend-" "And I am your boyfriend. And you maybe choose not to see what he has become but I will happily be the possessive asshole boyfriend if it means you get to keep your distance from that raging, explosive buddle of broken nerves that Liam has become."

Mason was startled. Something has gone very wrong here.

***

It hurt Hayden to see Liam like this - gutted, empty and in hallow pain. He acted like a zombie, stumbling through his day with grunts and empty glares, and snapping into a raging animal as soon as he felt stressed or threatened. They tried therapy, of course, they tried, but Liam didn't say one word to the therapist. 

Or neither to anyone of the Pack.

It was different for everyone. They divided into two groups when it came to the topic of Liam: pro-Theo and contra-Theo. It sounds weird, but this was the best way to describe it. They all realized the two had mated and share the bite before the ominous departure of the chimera, but they also knew Liam had no bite mark on his skin, which means, Theo was the one who received the bite. With the explanation coming from Deaton, they all concluded, that even if Liam will make it through, Theo will go mad or his body will slowly give up the fight ad shrink until he dies. Liam, being the one who _bit_ still had the chance to survive - he will get over this, with time and with support.

But here came the problem. The pro-Theo team, Melissa, Scott, Lydia, Derek, Mason, kept insisting on Theo and Liam belonging now together, and claiming that Liam may never fully recover from his state without Theo (Melissa, ever the doctor who has been consulting with Deaton, and Mason, who), and that whatever he has done at least the chimera should have a chance to explain himself and if nothing else, they shouldn't leave him alone out there in the world just to slowly die, alone (yeah, the last one was mainly Scott). The contra-Theo team, however, couldn't help but point out who Theo was and how he cheated on Liam. 

But no one knew, that while they were arguing and fighting about who should carry the ever-growing burden of babysitting Liam for the day that Hayden slipped into Deaton's office every single day during her shifts on the clinic and slipped books about spells, herbs and energies into her bag, took them home and saved them down one by one, determined to find a solution - determined to erase the chaos, pain and hurt the Chimera of Death has brought upon them, and most importantly of all, on Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> First of all: I am very sorry for taking so long. I have been a tough ride for me until now, I went from working daily 14 hours to studying daily 10 hours and it is my first year in college so it really did take a toll on me, but I only have myself to blame, because of my largest weak spot procrastination. I have just had the final idea about how I should present the main part of the story - that is about to come.  
> Second of all: I have made a Spotify playlist of the songs that inspire me and at some point will be referenced to or did influence the story, and are not big spoilers, but also some pointers. Here is the [link](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7EJwfJh1bodSeqiyfKGQQl) to it, if you want to check it out, feel free to! (Here it is if you can't click on it for some reason ;): https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7EJwfJh1bodSeqiyfKGQQl  
> I will update it regularly, so if I decide to take a new approach or will choose a song as a mood of a new scene, or anything, you guys will see it coming.  
> Third of all: I have finally found a good alternative to execute the last part of the fic, which was essential, you will see why.  
> Four: I will make a [poll](https://strawpoll.com/9abdvde5v), and please, fill it in if you have a second because I could really use the help. It is just deciding between A-D, because I have so many ideas, and I don'T know where to put the focus of the story.  
> Thank you for your patience and listening to my mulling, and hopefully see you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> There is more coming, soon


End file.
